


Rule The World

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Since I cannot get over the fact that the song Rule The World by Take That sums up Aziraphale/Crowley - so here's a fic which includes the song





	Rule The World

[Rule The World - Take That](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iACXwsP56a0)

* * *

The air is heavy around them, filled with the tension of an impending storm. They’re sat in silence - a comfortable silence - high above the city lights. They’re on the rooftop of the block of flats where Crowley lives, to be precise. Sat like this, side by side above the world, they feel vulnerable, susceptible to the forces of Heaven and Hell alike. Yet still, they’re strong enough to rule the world like this, forearms brushing together. It’s the most human contact that Aziraphale is comfortable with, the angel is terrified at the thought of Heaven seeing  _ this.  _

The sky is filled with nebulae - visible only to their eyes. Crowley has told Aziraphale the stories of some of them, how _that_ _one_ was made when he was drunk, how _that one_ was an experiment. Aziraphale listens to each tale with eager eyes, taking in every word that the demon says. 

Tonight though, Aziraphale hasn’t asked for the tales. It’s their last night like this, he doesn’t want to waste it with tales of far away places they  _ could _ be, when they’re here. The demon is staring off into the sky, though Aziraphale can’t determine the demon’s emotions, something that he can occasionally do.  The roof beneath them is damp - a storm earlier in the day has cleaned the air in London. Aziraphale doesn’t care for that though. He looks over to Crowley, who’s humming to himself. Aziraphale doesn’t recognise the tune - it doesn’t sound like something he’s heard from the demon before. 

“ _ You light the skies _ _   
_ _ Up above me _ ” Crowley sings, almost silently. Aziraphale hears it,  _ he hears everything _ .    
“ _ A star, so bright you blind me _ ” Crowley continues, his hand reaching down to intertwine with Aziraphale’s. The angel looks down to where they’re holding hands. He knows he  _ should _ stop it, he  __ should leave the demon. He won’t though. He never will. 

“_Don’t close your eyes_” Crowley sings, slightly quieter now, as though somehow, Heaven and Hell will hear them.   
“Don’t fade away” Crowley’s voice is all that can be heard - somehow the bustle of London is almost silent up here.   
“Yeah, you and me, we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me, we can rule the world” Crowley sings. Aziraphale shifts, watching Crowley without a care now.   
“Yeah, you and me, we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side  
We can rule the world” Crowley sings, his eyes not meeting the angel - even if he is slightly more confident now. After a few moments of silence, he continues. 

“If walls break down, I will comfort you  
If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you” He sings, while shifting to hold Aziraphale closer - the angel even going so far as to rest in his arms, rather than beside him.   
“You've saved my soul  
Don't leave me now, don't leave me now, oh  
Yeah, you and me, we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me,  
We can rule the world” Crowley sings, stroking his hand down Aziraphale’s back. The angel’s head is resting over Crowley’s heart. 

Crowley continues to sing, Aziraphale is only half paying attention. He gets lost in his own thoughts too easily - and currently those thoughts are about how much the demon has done for him, how the demon has saved his life  _ over, and over, and over _ .  _ 1941\. That’s the year that Aziraphale realised he’s in love with the demon - the year that he first started to feel like this is around six thousand and something years ago.  _

Aziraphale shifts, looking up to the demon again. His eyes rake up to the demon’s sunglasses - he’s always hiding behind them. Aziraphale would love to see what the demon is thinking, on many occasions he’s wanted to remove the sunglasses. Tonight is another one of those occasions. He won’t though, there are unspoken boundaries between them. Aziraphale’s eyes drift down to Crowley’s lips - he’s dreamt of these many times. 

_ The demon fisted his hands into Aziraphale’s jacket, shoving the angel against the wall. Aziraphale was immediately flustered, overwhelmed even. The demon was never this dominating. Aziraphale couldn’t see the anger in Crowley’s eyes, hidden by the sunglasses that the demon always wears. Aziraphale’s eyes stare into the pitch black orbs in front of him, before briefly flickering to the demon’s lips. They’re so close - one slight move and Aziraphale’s dreams would come true.  _ _   
_ _ “Excuse me gentlemen” A voice says, disturbing the moment. Aziraphale can’t help but be dismayed, eyes falling to Crowley’s lips as the demon looks aside to the woman.  _ _   
_ __   
“Angel, you’re staring” Crowley’s voice dragged the angel from his thoughts. Aziraphale shakes his head lightly, looking up to the demon.    
“Sorry” He murmurs. He bites his lip, watching as Crowley’s head shifts slightly, tilting back by a few degrees.    
“That was a wonderful song” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley didn’t respond, though Aziraphale knew the demon had heard him say it. 

After a few moments in silence, where they lay watching each other in a peaceful silence, Aziraphale took a deep breath and decided to make the leap.  _ Last night together _ . He pushed himself up slightly, pressing his lips against Crowley’s. The demon freezes, body tensing. He doesn’t know what to do for a moment, but then, he responds. It comes naturally to him - it never has before. The demon’s hands fall to Aziraphale’s waist, holding him in place without trying. The kiss is soft, shaky. It’s a first kiss for sure - and they love it.

The stars are shining bright in the sky, a shooting star covers the sky, and the roof where they were laid is now empty. 


End file.
